GerIta week 2016
by HetaliaDutch
Summary: Seven short fics for this years GerIta week on Tumblr. GermanyxFemItaly.
1. Flowers

Feliciana blinked when she saw her friend, noticing something unusual about him. "Ludwig, what is that?" she asked the tall man curiously, pointing at the blue flower decorating one of the button holes of his shirt.

The blond followed her gaze towards the flower. "That's a cornflower, Italien. My national flower." He told his friend as she continued to stare at the flower. "It's so pretty~ Why are you wearing it now?" The question, though he knew she would ask about it, left him at a loss for words. It was a silly thing to do really and it was too embarrassing to tell her.

"Is it a special day that you didn't tell me about?" he saw to look of hurt on her face and knew he had to tell her something. Right now. "Nein. Wirklich nicht. I just… saw it while I was walking the dogs… and… It looked pretty?" He inwardly cringed at the lame excuse as he felt his face turn red. Fortunately for him, she was satisfied with the answer and didn't notice his blush.

Ludwig didn't think he could tell her he wore a flower because he liked her and wished to know if she felt the same way. As she began making pasta in his kitchen, which he would have to clean later, he looked down at the blue cornflower one more time and for a second he smiled to himself. Happy the flower still hadn't faded. That was a good sign.

Maybe he should try to talk to her about his feelings. If only feelings weren't so complicated or had a manual. How he longed for a manual to tell him what to do.


	2. Training

The words "Come on Feli. Let go of that doorpost!" being yelled by his younger brother were the first thing Gilbert heard after opening the front door to the house they shared. Curious about what these little lovebirds were up to, he walked towards the room the yelling was coming from.

"No, I don't want to train, please don't make me." What he saw, made him burst out in laughter and earned him a quick scolding from the younger man. A scolding that would have been a lot more impressing if he hadn't been so distracted by his girlfriend. There was his baby brother trying to drag the sweet little Italian woman out of the house, or at least the kitchen, in order to train.

An idea that only his brother seemed to like, judging from the effort Feliciana put into not going to training. With the way she was resisting and how fast she could run, she really had potential. Deciding he had to write this down in his latest journal, he left the two of them alone and headed towards his basement. Behind him he heard his brother switch tactics. Instead of force he was now trying to negotiate.

It was only later that day, when Feliciana went home that he noticed the faint traces of lipstick on Ludwig's face. He laughed his characteristic laugh of "Kesesese" as he slapped his brother on the back. So that was how the negotiation turned out. Apparently cute Feli had even more potential than he had given her credit for.


	3. Cooking or Baking

She smiled softly to herself, proud of her accomplishment. As she had passed by her boyfriends study after her siesta, she had seen him surrounded by a great amount of paperwork and with an even more serious look on his face than he usually had. Which had worried her, since he always looked serious.

So she had all but burst into the room, yelling she was there to save him. It didn't matter how many times Ludwig would tell her that no, the paperwork wasn't holding him hostage and he was not in need of saving. The Italian woman didn't believe him, she knew it when she saw someone in need of some fun. Even if the blond failed to realize it himself.

It had been difficult to separate him from the work on his desk, but she had eventually succeeded simply by not giving up. After talking about all the things they could do together that day if he would just leave to boring room, he didn't seem to pay much attention to her ideas , it had been the suggestion of playing football that made him give in.

They had played all afternoon, even leaving the job of walking the dogs to his brother, but eventually they had grown tired and hungry. That was how they had ended up in the kitchen, making homemade pizza. The kitchen stayed cleaner than it did when she made something in the kitchen in the home she shared with her sister due to Ludwig's little obsession with keeping his kitchen clean, but she had gotten used to that a long time ago.

She leaned back against the broad, firm chest of the man behind her, enjoying the feeling of his hands on hers as they made the bottom of the pizza together. The smile never leaving her face while they prepared their dinner.


	4. AU (Pottertalia)

The first thing eleven year old Ludwig Beilschmidt took notice of when the huge doors to the great hall opened was the breathtaking ceiling of the room. His older brother had told him all about it, but he had never imagined it would be so pretty. His attention was quickly taken away from the enchanted ceiling by someone calling his name while he and the other first years walked past the house tables.

The person was Feliciana, a second year Hufflepuff, sitting at the end of her table. He had known her for years since his father and her grandfather were friends. He shyly waved back at her. He felt nervous, even though his father had assured him he didn't need to worry about what house he would be sorted in, passing his classes was what he needed to worry about. But he had muttered about Slytherin, Gilbert, good influence and something about maybe receiving less letters from the school.

Before he knew it, his name was called out and he wondered how he had failed to pay attention to the sorting of the students whose name had been called before his. The young blond anxiously made his way towards the Professor as she held the sorting hat that she placed on his head as soon as he sat down. Looking into the crowed he finally noticed just how many students there were and saw several other familiar faces among them. The one that caught his attention was Gilbert, but that might be because his brother had started waving at him like crazy and had almost climbed onto the Slytherin house table.

It took the hat some thinking about where he would fit best. He was told he was intelligent, brave, hard working and ambitious, but one more look into the room told him where he would feel most at home and the hat immediately noticed. "SLYTHERIN" sounded loudly throughout the great hall.

As he made his way past the house table of Hufflepuff once more he noticed Feliciana looked slightly upset and he felt guilty about it, but as soon as she saw he had stopped in front of her she smiled at him. "Hey Luddi, too bad we're not in the same house, but I'll still help you with your homework if you want." Face turning red at the offer, he quickly nodded his acceptance of the offer and hastily made his way to his own table, ignoring the comments of some other Hufflepuff that Feliciana didn't even seem to notice.

At the Slytherin table, Gilbert was climbing down from the table he had climbed onto the moment the word 'Slytherin' had been said by the sorting hat on top of his brother's head to yell "I told you so!" to his best friends, a Ravenclaw called Francis and Antonio from Hufflepuff. Gil patted on the empty seat next to him when he saw Ludwig walking towards him. Smirking at his brother as the younger one sat down, he only said one thing before he began eating. "I'll show you all the best pranks." And while those words really should worry him, he was happy to be in the same house as his brother. He just hoped his father would indeed be getting less letters like instead of more.


	5. Past and Present

"Ciao Gil~ Do you know where Luddi is?" she asked her boyfriend's brother. The woman had been looking for him since she had woken up that morning and hadn't been able to find the blond.

The man looked up from, well whatever it as he was doing. She stared at the object in front of him curiously.

"Hallo Feli, he's just picking up that new car he bought. Remember how he's been going on and on about it? Kesese, though it is a pretty awesome car."

Seeing her look at the object he was cleaning, he motioned for her to come over. "Look what I found while cleaning up." Even in the dusty state of the painting she immediately recognized Gilbert, but it took her some moments to realize the little boy he was holding was Ludwig. "If I remember correctly, and the awesome me does, that is the very first painting of West."

She continued staring at the painting in awe, leaving Gilbert to continue his story about it. "I commissioned it during the Congress of Vienna. "

The Italian looked at the man besides her, thinking back to that time.

"We created the German Confederation during that Congress and Austria's boss was in charge of it. Had to let that priss know that West was my brother, not his."

"I think that was the first time I ever saw him."

Looks at her in surprise. "Where you even there?"

"I lived in Roderich's house back then."

Feli explained. She has seen the nations arrive in the city for meetings on several occasions. On one of those occasions she had seen the Germanic nation, a child with him. The small blond boy had immediately drawn her attention. When she had asked miss Erzsébet, she had been told it was a new nation. She had seen the boy Austria's house sometimes, but he was very shy and Gilbert would always show up to take him away again.

Then one time, Gilbert had come to take him away and Roderich didn't bring him to the house anymore. After that it would be a long time before she saw the boy again. In that time he had grown up and she hadn't recognized the man he had become.

/Time skip /

After parking his new car on the driveway, Ludwig made his way inside. The first thing he noticed was how quiet the house was. Knowing his brother was home, he took that as a bad sign.

"Ost, Feli?"

"Luddi, come look at this." The brunette called out.

Making his way towards her voice, he saw her and his brother staring at a large object.

"Remember this West?"

Walking to the other side of the room, he realized the object was a painting of his brother and him. Looking at it more closely with his brother's question in mind, he found that he could not remember it and shook his head.

"Right, you're memories from that age are vague aren't they? No wonder, you were such a sickly child back then."

As the brothers continued to talk about the painting and eventually went outside to look at the new car, Feliciana simply kept staring at the painting. Ludwig could seem scary, but he was still as cute as he used to be.


	6. Fighting

"Feli? Can I come in, please?" he asked waiting for her answer. They had gotten in a fight earlier and she had stormed off. Ludwig hadn't gone after her right away because he had been angry and thought he was right. Gilbert had come to check up on him soon after Feliciana run to their room. He hadn't even realized how loud they had been yelling at each other.

Still angry, he snapped at his brother, who kept asking why they had been fighting in the first place and how he could even get into a fight with 'sweet little Feli'. In response to that Gilbert only told him he was in a foul mood and being stubborn, before giving him some much needed space.

He stayed angry a little longer, but then he began to think about his brother's words and sighed. It had been stupid of him to yell at her, knowing how upset she got when he yelled. Gilbert was right though, he was stubborn and saying sorry wasn't easy to him.

That's how Ludwig found himself standing in front of the door, asking her to let him in. When he didn't receive an answer he slowly opened the door and saw she had fallen asleep. Walking over the her, he places his jacket over her and placed the vase on the nightstand.

When Feliciana woke up later, she woke up to the sight of a small vase with a fancy ribbon around it and two small white flags in it.


	7. Buon San Valentino

The first time he tried couldn't be called a success by any stretch of the imagination, but Ludwig had decided that this Valentine's Day was the day he would tell the Feliciana about his feelings for her. The book he had read about it hadn't helped him then, even though he had done everything in it, but anxiousness had him reading the book again. Deep in thought, the German didn't notice his front door opening.

"Why are you reading that book?" turning around in surprise, the blond came face to face with Roderich.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

"I used the key obviously. As for why I'm here, I need you to bring me home."

"You got lost again?" the younger sighed, not even wanting to know how the other had gotten hold of a key to his front door.

"So you're going to try that again?" his guest asked.

Ludwig could only nod.

Roderich didn't bother telling the other man not to bother his date. He had warned him about that last time and he had still managed to get things wrong. It was just the way the German was.

/Time skip/

"Calm down Feliciana. What happened?" he had been playing his piano, when he suddenly had an crying Italian in his arms.

"It's Luddi. We went out to this place and he started acting all weird." And before he could answer her, Feli was crying again. The Austrian petted her had softly until she finally stopped.

"Maybe I should have reminded him not to bother you, after all."

Seeing the curious look on her face, he began to explain things to her.

"and that's the story. He always loses his head when it comes to romance. It's foolish really." Suddenly the woman was running out the room, as quickly as she had come in.

"Feliciana, where are you going?" He asked an empty room.

/Time skip/

Ludwig opened his door to the frantic knocking. "Was!?" but seeing Feli standing in front of him, he calmed down quickly. He was still embarrassed about making a fool of himself again and he was definitely never reading that book again.

"I came to take you out on a date, silly." She cheerfully answered. Blushing, he told her they had been on a date that morning.

"It will work out better this time." She assured him. "Now I know we're not just going out someplace, but on an actual date."


End file.
